Hard to Swallow
by ABSOLUTE101
Summary: [Chapter 2 up]When Numbuh two overhears Numbuh five saying that she would never date him because he's fat,he decides to go on a diet...how will it all turn out?
1. Mind on Diet

Hey everybody this is Melissa or Missa—whatever sounds better—anywho this story is about Numbuh Two and Numbuh Five…the couple who is on but sometimes off? Yeah, well Numbuh Two overhears something that Numbuh five says…and that's all I'm saying. Please read and review. Sorry the story is short. If this story is real good I'll continue it...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door, so there I said it.

* * *

Chapter One: "Mind on Diet"

My favorite place to go was my room. I always went there…atleast when I wanted to get my mind straight, or just think.

The house was quieter than it usually was. The last time I saw everybody was when we were on the C.O.O.L-B.U.S, after our mission with—once again—Delightful Children from down the Lane. After that I went to my room.

I sighed. Something had to get my mind off what happened earlier.

My eyes freely roamed across the room, finally stopping at the mirror.

The mirror.

It showed too much. It was too honest. It was my worst enemy.

I took my mind off it, hating the image I saw. Why did I hate it? I mean, it never really bugged me before.

Visions of todays mission popped in my head but I ignored it. Eventually it got to me…

Why would she say that? I never thought she was the type to judge people on what was on the outside, but I guess I was wrong.

The thing, the statement, her words. I can't believe the one person I loved said what she said—and behind my back.

That person was Numbuh five, Abigail Lincoln. I always tried to impress her. Telling jokes and trying to make her laugh was my specialty. But now I didn't care I was too depressed.

She said too much. She outspoke the truth. I felt this way ever since I overheard her say, "I'd never date him, he's fat."

Those words…it hurt. How could she? Why would she?

If only she knew how much she hurt me.

If only she…if only she knew how much I loved her.

If only she knew I'd do anything for her.

Anything. I'd even go on a diet.

Wait…that's it! A diet!

I pulled myself up from my bed, along with my agonizing pain and sorrow.

"She'll have to like me if I lost some of this baby fat." I grabbed my belly. Ok maybe it's not all baby fat…

And plus it'll be easy—just alittle exercise & health-nut food and I'm pound free!

Confident as I sounded, I walked over to my desktop. The one where I planned and built all the Knd 2x4 technology. (No need to toot my own horn but, toot toot!)

How many day? I stopped almost forgetting to answer myself.

5? A week? A month? A year? Such thoughts ran through my head, as I grabbed a pencil and journal from my bottom desk journal.

The pencil found its place in my hand and away it went.

_Day 1-My First Day in Dieting History_

_What foods? How long? What 'kind' of exercises? Maybe a trainer is necessary. (If she looks like Cree, I'm up for it. GrRrR.) Maybe a book, to help me with this dieting course meal thing…_

I paused. My hand along with pencil was still on the move but my mind was blank. There was no brainpower.

Gasp!-Was I experiencing writer block?

My mind was still blank, come on, think, think!

Hmmm, maybe a chili cheese dog would help me think more clearly. I licked my lips at the thought.

I paused.

No I can't. The diet. I need to stay true to myself—and Numbuh five.

But still, a chili cheese dog! Who can resist such a food? Surely I couldn't. Oh, how I needed it.

_Stupid diet._ I thought. My head filled with anger quickly, but died down fast.

_That's your appetite talking…don't fall for it. _I tried to calm my stomach down.

I mumbled merrily, "This diet thing is a piece of pie…this is gonna be easier that I thought!"

My stomach growled loudly.

Okay—it still wouldn't hurt to read up on this.

* * *

That's it for now. Hopefully you enjoyed and if you did pleaz review! Thanks for reading and hopefully you review so i know if I should continue this story. So hopefully there is a chapter two:) 


	2. To the Library we go

Welcome to Chapter Two. As you can see you guys convinced me enough to write this chapter, so thank you SoOo much! Just so everybody knows, the rating will switch from K+ to T in later chapters…and the humor will start to die down also. That was my only comments for this chapter hopefully you enjoy. Remember: read it, love it, review it. Pretty Please? (Throws tator tots to encourage everybody) …I dedicate most of these tator tots to my fans! (Dumps tator tot bucket on fans)…here's the messages I sent to them.

Numbuh wierdo- Cool. I'm glad you like the story and my writing style, of course I'll continue with reviews like this:D

Stardog3434- You think? Hmmm, I've never heard a story about Numbuh tow dieting either, wow, I'm pretty unique with the idea. Yay! (Throws more tator tots) Thanx for your review!

Numbuh.T.O.- That's a good guess to the story...who knows what'll happen to him. You'll just have to keep reading, (coughs) and reviewing. Thanks for the review! Hope to hear form you VeRy soon.

Bird Feathers- Thanks SoOo much. I'm glad you enjoyed the story. :D

Mazzie4- Weee, I'm glad you sent me a review. You'll never know what'll happen...whatever does though, I'll be sure to let you in on the secrets. :y

34lover- Trust me I wasn't a huge 2x5 fan either…the fics got to me. :D Hopefully this one helps you learn to love this couple, and maybe write a fic. About the two. :D Hey it could happen! Lol, I hope you enjoy this story, or chapter.

Conflicting Emotions- Thanx for your review! Hope you continue to review.

Kmutt- You are a very loyal fan! I just want to thank you SoOo much for being with me the whole time I started my stories. Stay cool! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter as well as the first. Hope to hear from you soon!

Absolute Kukiness- Thanx SoOo much! This is my fist 2x5 fic anyways, so if its not as good as everybody else's, it'll be okay. I mean, I still got my dignity…and my tator tots. :D

* * *

Chapter Two- "To the Library we go!" 

A book about dieting? Better yet health? Was I crazy or something, I mean, what kid in their right mind reads? Numbuh five came to thought…I just had to show her I could do this. I wanted to impress Numbuh five…I needed that book. The library was the only way to go. You just weren't gonna catch me there. Atleast not alone.

"Eh…Numbuh three?" Patiently I waited at Kuki's door. Don't even think about laughing! I really needed somebody to come with me, and she was that someone, that someone that would actually go.

When the door finally opened, Numbuh three stood there with a teacup in one hand and a rainbow monkey in the other. "Hey Numbuh two you're just in time for the tea party!" She grabbed my hand and started pulling me in. I panicked!

Tea party? I'm a boy, a man! Me at a tea party? This could scar me for life…if someone saw me here…it'd be horrible. My mouth opened, but no words came out.

She pulled me even harder, "Numbuh four already joined me, if you join, it'll be a celebration!" Smiling she let my hand loose and opened the door alittle more. To my surprise Numbuh four _was _there…he was accompanied by dolls and rainbow monkeys….at a tea party.

My jaw flew open. Wallabee Beetles at a tea party?…this'll **definitely **make millions.

The blonde haired boy stared over at me, his smile dropped. He stood up from where he sat, "Numbuh two?"

This was too good…where was my camera when I needed it?

I threw a smile at him and waved fakely. "What are you doing here?"

He tried to speak, but nothing came out. Looking closely at him you could notice the sweat…this was great. "I was…I j-just…I DID it for Kuki!"

I rolled my eyes. Oh save it. I saw you, there's no need to lie, I thought.

Quickly, my attention came back to Numbuh three. Who seemed to be talking the whole time!

"So do you wanna? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Smiling I replied, "No thanks I just came to ask you if you wanted to come with me to the library." Looking back at Numbuh four…pacing around the room mumbling, 'What am I gonna do? I'm ruined…' His words made me laugh.

She clapped her hands and chuckled. "Of course! We can get some new, new rainbow monkey fairytale read alongs!"

I nodded and looked back over at Numbuh four who seemed to be walking closer towards us.  
"What are you two talking about?" he put his hand on his hip.

Numbuh three grabbed Numbuh four's arm and wildly shook him. "You wanna come too?"

He looked over at me, then looked at Numbuh three. "Where?"

I grinned. "To the library, Wallace."

He gave me a cold stare, then laughed loudly and obnoxiously, "The library? Numbuh two going to a library?" I knew _he _would make this a big deal.

Numbuh three nodded, "So you wanna go?"

Numbuh four jumped in place, "HAHAHA! I'll go…but only because I HAFTA see Numbuh two at this place." He grabbed his backpack along with Numbuh three's. She thanked him as we walked out the house.

As I shut the front door I overheard Numbuh four whisper to Numbuh three, 'Kuki, what's a library?"

This brought a smile to my face, "Numbuh four doesn't even know where he's goin'!"

He turned to me in shock. "I do too! You can ask Kuki!"

"It looks like you already did!" Laughing, I ran away from Numbuh four who seemed to be trying to chase me.

"Your SO gonna wish you didn't say that!" he came towards me with a fist balled.

We both stopped running and chasing each other when Numbuh three started dancing and singing.

"To the library—to the Library! To the library we go!" She continued. "To the library—to the Library! To the library we go! To the library—to the Library! To the library we go!"

She looked over at us, "Come on you guys, join in!"

Numbuh four and I stared at each other, and finally when we were convinced enough we broke out in song.

"Oh, To the library—to the Library! To the library we go!"

Laughing I stared back at the tree house. _Hopefully this works._

"Hey why'd you stop?" Numbuh three asked me as we walked. I snapped back to reality and pulled my attention to Numbuh three.

I shook my head, "Nothing."

She smirked.

"Hey you guys! Is that it?" Numbuh four pointed at a sign in front of a building, "It says… Ga-hlla-g-er…pu-bl-ic…li-brary."

We both nodded, "Gahllager Public Library…that's it."

When Numbuh four heard the approval, he ran towards the building, with Numbuh three and me following behind.

"Woo hoo! I'm going to the library!" He raced harder and faster. People were staring at Numbuh Four like he was a nerd. A little girl walking saw Numbuh Four racing to the library and pointed.

"What a **LOSER**!"

Man, I wonder how he'll be when he finds out a library has books…the things that Numbuh four uses to sit on at the breakfast table.

Numbuh three chuckled as Numbuh four pushed the doors.

"Its…not…open-ing…"

"Uh, Numbuh four?" I pulled the door and stared at him.

Finally he looked up and turned bright red. HA! He pushed on a door that said 'pull'.

"I knew that…" he walked past me, I followed behind.

Walking I stared at my feet, but was knocked out of the trance. Numbuh three and Numbuh four looked up, "Woah."

The library…it was huge! There was about 12 columns holding the second floor up, and there was a world globe in the form of a mirror at the very top. It was truly beautiful.

"What's this?" Numbuh four grabbed a book from a cart. "A book? A library is the place with books!"

He threw the book on the floor, and started his way out the door. "Come on Wally!" Numbuh three grabbed Numbuh four and rushed to the "Rainbow Monkey Aisle".

"NOOOOOO!" Numbuh Four screamed while being dragged away.

I walked silently. What aisle was **I** suppose to start? Uh…diets? Health?

"Hello welcome to the library, what are _you_ looking for?" a tall man bent down to talk to me.

"Hehehehe…nothing really." I slipped away from him and ran towards the 'Cooking Recipes Aisle'.

Woo…that was a close one! I know what you're thinking. Why didn't I just tell him? Well, I was too embarrassed to tell him that I was looking for diet books. What would he say? That I'm fat….well I think he would notice.

I stared back to see if I was being followed…nobody was in sight. I made my way to the Library map. Quickly I scanned it to see if they had any dieting books…the map said it was by the cashiers.

…Ain't I lucky?

I sighed deeply.

"Come Numbuh two, we are ready!" Numbuh three waved at me as she pointed to Numbuh four, who was struggling with a million rainbow monkeys books'!

"Can we go now?" Numbuh four mumbled.

I nodded and we walked to the front desks. As Numbuh three was checking out, I scanned the area for any dieting books…there was one.

I extended my arms and reached for it, almost forgetting about Numbuh three and Numbuh four.

The line moved up, and Numbuh three and Numbuh four was on their way out the door.

"Come on Hoagie!" Numbuh four threw his hand in the air, trying to keep a good balance of the books.

"I'll be there, hold on." I grabbed the book and threw it on the counter top.

The cashier smiled, "Hello" She scanned the book, "Will this be all?"

Quickly I nodded, "Yup, that's it."

She bagged it and gave me a receipt, "It'll be due in 3 weeks…"

I nodded in agreement and ran out the doors, hoping my group members didn't leave me.

"Hey wait up!" I screamed as I chased after them.

As I ran I heard Numbuh four yell to Numbuh three, "Hurry before he catches up to us!" He made out running, but quickly tripped and dropped all the books he was holding. Scrambling, he picked them up as I caught up. "Great, tubby caught up with us!"

My smile dropped. Tubby? Did my best friend just call me tubby? I sighed. I won't be tubby for long…I won't. I held the book closer to me and walked off, by myself.

"Numbuh two?" Numbuh three questioned me as I walked farther away.

Numbuh four stood up when all the books were back in place. "What's with him?"

* * *

Bum-Bum-Bum. That was Chapter Two, that was actually pretty long, I think? Well yea, I have another thing to say about the story…I'm not really sure how it's going to end, it might be VERY devastating, or it might be an okay, sad, mutual ending, or a happy one. I'm going for the second choice. But I'd love to hear from you! Email me or Im me at Lilcutieasian I would love to hear from you! Please send me a review, so I know if I should continue with this sooner than soon. :D …if that made since. Hehehe (Throws more tator tots) I did that just for the fun of it! Well, see you all soon enough. n.n 


End file.
